Infected (Zombie Warrior Cats)
by PrototypeGaming
Summary: After a virus spreads throughout the forest, most of the clans have been wiped out except a few cats from each clan. Just when there is no hope, a prophecy come saying that a cat as black as the night will come and save the clans. But this cat is not what everyone thought was.
1. Allegiances

**_DiamondClan_**

Leader: Amberstar

Deputy: Nightshade

Med. Cat: Willowtail

Warriors:

Goldenflight

Sheepstream

Littlesun

Thistlecreek

Spottedjump

Peardawn

Frostpad

Swallowflower

Boulderbird

Boulderwhisker

Dawnfleck

Tallspiral

Toadscar

Apprentices:

Kestrelpaw

Furpaw

Featherpaw

 ** _StoneClan_**

Leader: Neptuniumstar

Deputy: StormClaw

Med. Cat: Flareclaw

Warriors:

Boulderwhisker

Dawnfleck

Tallspiral

Toadscar

Moleshadow

Amberear

Nightgaze

Brownclaw

Missingrunner

Tornvine

Batstream

Mudspeck

 ** _DarkClan_**

Leader: Cloverstar

Deputy: Mistfur

Med. Cat: Ottertail

Med. Cat Apprentice: Birdfeather

Warriors:

Pikewhisper

Wolfpatch

Fishspots

Littleflame

Spiderskip

Tallsea

Cedarcreek

Beechtooth

Otterblossom

Briarsky

Frostsoar


	2. Chapter 1

The sun was shining bright in the sky. The grass and leaves were swaying, there was a light breeze, and it was a normal day for us clan cats.

"Nightshade!" I heard Amberstar say. "Can you lead a border patrol with Goldenflight, Littlesun, Frostpad, and Furpaw?"

"Sure," I said. I gestured with my tail towards the cats, who followed me through the exit. We went through our territory before stopping in front of the border. We marked our territory, and turned to head back, to find a kit in front of us.

"Where did this kit come from?" Goldenflight mewed. The kit had light brown fur, with a stubby tail, and small ears. I noticed that it was covered in blood, and it had...cloudy eyes? I walked over, eyeing the kit. The kit swiped its claws at me, making me recoil. The kit was covered with maggots along with the blood. I stepped back slowly. The kit growled at me and jumped. I dodged the attack, and the kit landed on Littlesun's back. I immediately knocked the kit off, but the damage had been done. Littlesun fell to the ground, bleeding from a wound at the back of his neck.

I lifted Littlesun up, while Goldenflight finished off the kit. We ran towards the camp, occasionally stumbling. When we reached then camp, we alerted Amberstar and laid Littlesun in the den. I told Amberstar everything, and now I'm waiting outside the medicine den. I took a peek inside the den. I saw Willowtail rubbing a chervil poultice on the wound. Littlesun was fast asleep.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"I can't tell. The wound doesn't seem to be mending. How can a kit create a wound this severe?" the white she-cat mewed.

I was about to respond when I saw Littlesun trying to get up. "Littlesun, I need you to-" Willowtail was interrupted by a growl from the injured yellow tabby tom. I caught a glimpse of his eyes, and they were cloudy, like the kit's. "I think there's something wrong with Littlesun..." I said. He started limping after me as I backed away, with more blood pouring through through the wound, partially washing the ointment off. "Littlesun, are you okay?" I asked. He responded with a swipe that nearly sliced open my nose. Then Littlesun pounced on me. He opened his jaws and attempted to bite my face off. Just before he bit me, Goldenflight tore him off of me. Littlesun retaliated on Goldenflight, biting part of her shoulder, then slicing her belly open. Goldenflight lay there on the ground while Littlesun...feasted on her. I head butted the side of Littlesun, him tumbling to the ground. I sliced his neck, then snapped it. I thought he was dead, then stood back up. I couldn't believe it. Most cats usually die from that fatal attack. He limped toward me, hunger swirling in those cloudy eyes. I got an idea. I grabbed his head, and inserted my claws in it. I let go of him, and he fell down limp. I stood from a distance, waiting for him to come back up again. He didn't move an inch. I turned to the crowd of cats. Before I could speak, I heard more groaning from behind them. They immediately ran to my side. I could see much more cats, with the same cloudy eyes, clawing their way through the entrance.

The first cat to speak up was Amberstar. "We can't live here anymore. We have to leave before we lose anymore of our warriors."

I hope you liked this chapter! Please comment below whether you liked my story or not!


	3. Chapter 2

We scurried through the exit on the opposite side of the camp. I look back towards the flesh-eaters (that's what I named them), which were crossing the camp. We scurried up a tree, and I helped Dawnfleck, my mate, up the tree. Our kits will be due in 2 weeks, which is not good, considering our problems here. I lifted my mate on a branch out of reach from the flesh-eaters, whuch were clawing on the tree, moaning and meowing at the same time. "We need to get help from StoneClan, which is north of us. We can't run through the trees, due to the safety of Dawnfleck's kits, so we'll have to rest here for the night. It seems theat the flesh-eaters can't climb."

I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked down, spotting no cats. I looked back at my clan. They were all sleeping. I quietly climbed down the trunk, and looked around my surroundings. there was no flesh-eater in sight. I walked in the direction of StoneClan. It wasn't very long until I encountered 3 flesh eaters. I grabbed a stick, jumped up, turned sideways so that my stick faced the head of one of the flesh-eater, and landed. The stick went straight through the head of the zombie cat, splattering it's brains everywhere. I attacked the other two, swinging my head so that the stick would hit the other flesh eater. It knocked his head clean off. Blood splattered all over me. I quickly took care of the last flesh eater, leaving its head and body slowly bleeding on the floor. I continued through the border, straight into StoneClan property. It was a starlit night, and no flesh eaters were following me. I thought it was weird, seeing as there are no cats around me. Then I found the camp.

It was a mess. All the dens were collapsed, The wall destroyed, and there were a few flesh eaters lingering around, so I turned back. As I walked back, I thought about what could've happened. Had they been attacked? Has they given up, and moved? Have they been disbanded entirely? All these questions swirled in my head as I walked back across the border. I climbed back up the tree. I still had a while before morning.

Suddenly, I heard a yell.


	4. Chapter 3

I looked everywhere, thinking that maybe some cat got hurt, before realizing that it was coming from my mate. She was about to have our kits. I thought they weren't due until a few weeks later. I thought wrong. Most of the cats were already awakened by Dawnfleck's cry. Dawnfleck was resting in a hole in the tree, with Willowtail helping her. I grabbed a stick and ran to Dawnfleck's side. I gave her a stick to bite on, while Willowtail tried to calm her down.

"The first kit is coming!" Willowtail said as the first kit started slipping out. Dawnfleck's stick splintered as the kit slipped out. Dawnfleck bit on another part of the stick as the second kit slipped out. The final kit finally slipped out as the stick snapped in two. The first kit had a pitch black pelt like mine, while the second kit had a silver pelt with darker flecks like Dawnfleck's. The last kit had a gray and brown pelt.

"Two she-cats and a tom!" Willowtail happily announced as the clan quietly cheered in bliss. "What are you going to name the first she-cat, Dawnfleck?" I said.

"I'll name her Shadekit," Dawnfleck said. "And the silver kit, Silverkit. Nightshade, you name the last kit."

"Oh, uh, okay," I said. "I'll name this one Pebblekit." I mewed.

Then I remembered something. StoneClan. I needed to tell Amberstar about their destruction. "I'll be right back," I said. I walked over to the ginger cat. "Amberstar, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, my deputy?" Amberstar said. I said, "Look over there." Amberstar looked in the direction of the destroyed camp. Amberstar widened her eyes in horror. "What...what happened to StoneClan?" she asked. "Flesh-eaters." I said. I looked in the direction of the DarkClan camp. It was still intact. "We need to head to DarkClan. We can't stay in this tree forever," I said. "You're right. We will head to the DarkClan camp to request their help. We need to destroy these Flesh-Eaters one and for all. Nightshade, take Thistlecreek, Spottedjump and Peardawn with you on a hunting patrol. And make sure none of your clanmates fall victim to those rotted fox hearts.

Soon, I had the selected cats with me through the forest. We caught a lot of mice, shrews, and voles. We returned to the tree and we ate like lions, whatever those are. The next day, we set out to DarkClan.

I carried Dawnfleck on my back, who is cuddling the 3 kits, making sure they didn't fall off. After a long walk, we finally reached the DarkClan border. "Amber star stopped and turned around. "We need to be careful when we enter the territory. I don't want anyone falling victim to the flesh-eaters. Suddenly, there was a flash, and in ass then a heartbeat, Amberstar was pinned down by many flesh-eaters. I yowled in surprise, and was about to help her, but I had Dawfleck and our kits on my back, so I couldn't help her without risking the life of my kits my mate. Some of my clanmates rushed forward to help her, but were met with fierce hisses from the flesh eaters. Then, right before the flesh eater pinning Amberstar down, a flash of red killed all of the flesh eaters as Amberstar scrambled from the flesh eater's jaws. Then the cat stopped, and my eyes widened. Standing right before us, was the one and only, founder of DiamondClan, the red cat himself, the infamous Rubystar.


End file.
